


He Belongs

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Underage Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He smirks slightly because by now, Harry’s managed to get a bit confident about this</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Belongs

He waits for everyone in the house to fall asleep first before he makes his way downstairs, into the sitting room, and settles himself on the sofa. It’s the only place they can meet. It’s the only way they can meet. 

Harry waits with a book and a glass of water, because he’s not allowed to have any Firewhisky. Not until Sirius gets there, because then he’ll pour a shot for both of them, and Harry prefers it like that. 

He likes it when Sirius tells him – he can drink. He likes it when Sirius tells him what to do and how to do it. He likes…everything. 

It’s not normal, he knows. Merlin, it’s far from it. It’s not even civil, or right, or decent. 

But he loves Sirius. And Sirius loves him. And that’s all that matters. 

He’s not allowed to stay with Sirius during the summer holidays, or even Christmas, and the only times he gets to visit his godfather is when the _Order_ is meeting so he has no choice. And Sirius understands, of course, because he’s just brilliant like that. 

Finally, he hears the footsteps down the stairs, and then Harry looks up to Sirius with a smile and two glasses. 

He smirks slightly because by now, Harry’s managed to get a bit confident about this. He belongs to Sirius, he’s always known that. And now, he can confidently say…that Sirius belongs to him.


End file.
